La Saint Valentin pour les Sang Mêlés
by Alison L. Lewis
Summary: Un an avant le tome 1. Les filles d'Aphrodite essayent d'organiser une soirée pour la St.Valentin. Malheureusement, pas tous les campeurs sont coopératifs. Silena va devoir essayer de les convaincre.


**J'ai enfin réussis ! J'ai réussis à terminer ce texte avant la fin de la St-Valentin \o**

**C'est mon premier OS donc bon... **

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens (sauf le garçon du bungalow d'Arès)**

**L'histoire se passe une année avant "Le Voleur de foudre"**

**EDIT : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté et aimé cette histoire ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir...Comme presque toutes les review sont annonymes, je ne peux pas y répondre mais je vous assure - parce que presque tous m'ont posé la question - oui, je vais continuer d'écrire ! Et des fics Percy Jackson ;) Là, je suis sur un recueil d'OS sur les Chasseresses d'Artémis. Je le publierai quand j'aurai terminé le premier OS (donc bientôt) ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! x]**

* * *

Chaque année, s'était la même chose. En cette période de l'année, les pensionnaires du bungalow numéro dix étaient toujours très excitées. Mais comment leur en vouloir ? Quand on est un enfant de la déesse de l'amour, la Saint-Valentin a toujours quelque chose d'excitant.

Pour la plupart des autres pensionnaires aussi. Les fêtes comme la St-Valentin, Noël et autre leur permettaient de se sentir enfin normaux. Il faut dire que, quand on est un demi-dieu, la lutte pour sa survie est plus importante que de trouver l'amour. La Saint-Valentin leur donnait donc l'occasion de pouvoir penser à autre chose et de se divertir un peu.

Les « Aphrodite » avaient déjà tout préparé depuis des mois. Tout devait être parfait pour le jour le plus romantique de l'année. Chiron avait accepté que le soir de la St-Valentin, une soirée soit organisée et, bien sûr, les « Aphrodite » avaient tout organisé avec la collaboration cependant des « Apollon ». Ils avaient préparé des super décorations, des super éclairages, choisi de belles chansons et cetera. Le seul problème, c'était les stupides pensionnaires qui ne manifestaient aucun intérêt pour cette fête et qui ne faisaient aucun effort pour que les choses se déroulent bien. Silena Beauregard allait devoir faire quelque chose.

La veille de la St-Valentin, elle se décida enfin à aller parler aux marginaux. Elle se dirigea en direction de l'arène d'un pas rapide, l'air déterminé, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue-de-cheval. Quand elle entra dans l'arène, elle fronça les sourcils.

Au milieu de l'arène se trouvaient un groupe d'une dizaine de pensionnaire, essentiellement composé d'enfants d'Hermès, assis en rond. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de la fille d'Aphrodite, qui les regardaient avec désapprobation. Silena n'aimait pas leur air conspirateur et n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient car ils parlaient à voix basse. Silena les observa en silence. Elle reconnut dans le groupe un enfant d'Arès, deux enfants d'Athéna dont leur conseillère, Annabeth Chase, un nouveau pensionnaire du bungalow de Déméter et un d'Héphaïstos. Tous les autres étaient soient des enfants d'Hermès, soit des indéterminés.

Luke, le conseiller du bungalow d'Hermès, fut le premier à remarquer la présence de Silena. Quand il la vit, il se releva et lui sourit d'un air complice. Silena fit la moue. Elle avait oublié que, chaque années, Luke faisait partie des marginaux.

Dommage, songea Silena.

S'il acceptait de jouer le jeu, Silena était sûre qu'il aurait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. D'ailleurs, il en avait déjà. Beaucoup de filles trouvaient Luke beau, charmant, gentil et auraient été ravies d'avoir droit à une danse avec lui. Et, bien que Silena ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle était dans le même cas qu'elles. Depuis un moment déjà elle en pinçait pour le fils du dieu des messagers.

-Tu te décides enfin à passer à l'attaque ? demanda Luke avec un sourire en coin.

D'un air hautain, Silena se dirigea vers le groupe de pensionnaires. Tous levèrent la tête et la regardèrent d'un air ennuyé.

-J'ai décidé, déclara Silena d'une voix lente, qu'il était temps d'agir. Je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher cette fête. Pas cette fois. J'imagine, Luke, que tu es le cerveau de cette opération.

-Moi ? demanda Luke d'un air innocent.

-Oui, toi. Tous les ans, c'est pareil !

-Vraiment ? demanda Luke. Tu remarqueras que cette année plus de pensionnaires désirent…disons…passer une soirée tranquille, plutôt que de participer à une stupide soirée dansante.

Les mots « stupide soirée dansante » ne firent qu'empirer l'état d'irritation dans lequel se trouvait déjà la jeune fille.

-La St-Valentin tombe au mauvais moment, voilà tout ! dit Silena d'un air assuré. La plupart des pensionnaires ne sont là que l'été. Le reste de l'année, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup. Mais je suis sûre que si cette fête tombait en été, beaucoup plus de gens accepteraient de jouer le jeu.

Tous les conspirateurs la regardèrent, dubitatifs. L'un d'elle se leva et fut imitée par le restant du groupe. Presque tous toisèrent Silena avec hostilité, ce qui ne l'impressionna guère.

-Du calme, dit la fille qui s'était levée en premier – que Silena identifia comme étant Annabeth Chase - d'une voix apaisant au restant du groupe. Écoutons ce que Silena a à nous dire.

Annabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand ses yeux gris orageux croisèrent les yeux bruns de Silena. Cette dernière la dévisagea pendant quelques instants d'un air songeur.

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là, marmonna enfin Silena en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous en faite toute une histoire. Ça ne change pas beaucoup de soirées qu'on organise habituellement au camp.

-La différence, lança le garçon du bungalow d'Arès - un type d'une quatorzaine d'années, des cheveux et des yeux sombres et un gabarit de joueur de rugby -, c'est que cette fête est la _fête des amoureux_. C'est pas la même ambiance.

Silena leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Avant quelle ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, Luke intervint :

-Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, Silena. À près tout, le bungalow d'Aphrodite finit tout de même par organiser une fête.

-Une fête ? répéta Silena. On est toujours une dizaine, voire moins. Et vous…vous vous amusez toujours plus que nous, ajouta-t-elle à contrecœur.

-Si vous n'étiez pas aussi têtues, vous pourriez passer une bonne soirée avec nous.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit Silena d'une voix triste. Je…

Elle se tut et lança un regard embarrassé aux autres pensionnaires. Luke scruta quelques instants le visage désormais suppliant de Silena Beauregard.

-Hé, les gars, dit Luke d'une voix impassible, je pense que c'est l'heure de mettre fin à notre petite réunion. On se revoit plus tard, d'accord ? J'aimerais parler un peu avec Silena.

Les autres pensionnaires opinèrent, déçus. Silena regarda Luke avec reconnaissance. Elle ne voulait pas parler devant tous les autres. Luke sourit à la jeune fille d'Aphrodite qui se dit que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu et qu'elle avait une chance d'y arriver.

Les pensionnaires se dirigeaient vers la sortie, sauf Annabeth qui semblait traîner.

-Tu viens ? lui demanda sa sœur aînée qui semblait trait pour trait à Annabeth, à part peut-être son expression plus froide.

Annabeth regarda Luke, hésitante, puis se retourna vers sa demi-sœur.

-Tu peux rester si tu veux, Annabeth, lui dit gentiment Silena. Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Vraiment ? demanda Annabeth.

Luke lui adressa un sourire malicieux, la tira avec douceur par le bras et l'amena vers lui. Avec sa main droite, il ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux blonds. Silena était sûre de ne jamais avoir vu Annabeth rougir autant et ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Elle enviait leur relation. En regardant Annabeth sourire à Luke, les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, Silena comprit soudain qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce genre de relation avec lui. Jamais elle ne serait une personne importante pour lui, jamais ils ne partageraient pareille complicité. Elle ne savait même pas s'il la considérait comme une amie ou juste une connaissance. Après tout, même s'ils se voyaient tous les jours, ils n'avaient pas de grandes conversations. Pourtant, elle avait toujours secrètement espéré…Autre chose. Mais cette fille, même si c'était une fille d'Aphrodite, était quand même timide. Elle croyait en l'amour et en son importance, pourtant elle n'arrivait même pas à se déclarer à la personne… À la personne dont elle était amoureuse ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était Luke pour elle. Elle était certaine de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, mais était-ce de l'amour et non pas une petite attirance, de l'affection ou quelque chose comme ça ? C'était une fille d'Aphrodite et pourtant elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir si ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était de l'amour…

-Silena, dit doucement Luke, qui avait arrêté de jouer avec les cheveux d'Annabeth, pourquoi cette année tu tiens temps à ce que le monde participe ?

Silena se dit qu'il était perspicace. Il avait vu juste. D'habitude, elle ne faisait pas autant d'histoires et se moquait plutôt des idiots qui n'étaient pas ouverts à l'amour.

-Je…Je ne sais pas, dit Silena en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je sens juste que…que je dois le faire. N'arrives-tu pas à comprendre ?

Cette fois, elle semblait au bord des larmes. Annabeth la regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu as l'impression que tu dois organiser une soirée pour la Saint-Valentin, à laquelle tous les pensionnaires participeront ? demanda doucement Annabeth.

Silena acquiesça, gênée. Dit comme ça, ça semblait stupide. Mais pour elle, ça ne l'était pas.

Luke et Annabeth échangèrent un long regard. Au bout d'un moment, Luke hocha doucement la tête.

-Silena, déclara Annabeth en se retournant vers la fille d'Aphrodite, je pense que si Luke parle aux autres, ils accepteront de participer à la soirée sans la gâcher. Après tout, rajouta Annabeth en faisant un petit signe de la tête en direction de Luke, il est un peu notre leader à tous.

-C'est trop d'honneur, répondit l'intéressé.

Silena dévisagea les deux amis, ébahie. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils s'étaient rendus.

-Merci ! cria Silena quand elle retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole. Vous n'allez pas le regretter, vous allez voir, ça va être une super soirée ! Ooh, ils restent encore pleins de choses à préparé ! Et quand les filles…

Elle continua encore quelques instants son monologue avant de quitter l'arène en courant, pressée d'annoncer la nouvelle de sa victoire à son bungalow.

Annabeth rigola et regarda Luke avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-C'était gentil d'accepter.

-Cette fois, Silena avait l'air d'y vraiment y terni, répondit Luke en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ah, j'avais oublié ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Je n'accepte d'y participer qu'à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? demanda Annabeth, surprise.

-Que tu m'y accompagnes. Ou, formulé différemment, que tu m'accompagnes en tant que ma cavalière.

Annabeth piqua un fard et écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

-M…Moi ? demanda fébrilement la fille d'Athéna. Tu…tu veux que moi je t'accompagne… ?

La stupeur d'Annabeth ne fit qu'élargir le sourire du garçon.

-Bien sûr.

Il n'avait jamais vu Annabeth aussi heureuse.

Comme prévu, les pensionnaires qui au départ ne voulaient pas participer à la fête de la Saint-Valentin râlèrent quand Luke vint leur parler. Mais il était également à prévoir que Luke réussisse à les convaincre de participer à la soirée.

Le jour J, tous étaient excités. Les garçons essayaient de trouver des filles à inviter mais n'osaient pas trop le faire. Alors les filles prirent les devants et ce furent elles qui invitèrent en premier la plupart des garçons.

Le bungalow d'Aphrodite était très agité. Depuis que Silena avait annoncé que la fête aurait lieu avec tous les pensionnaires, il y avait un remue-ménage pas possible dans leur bungalow. Toutes étaient très impressionnées par Silena d'avoir convaincu le conseiller du bungalow d'Hermès à participer à la soirée, incitant ainsi les anciens marginaux à faire pareil. Toutes étaient reconnaissantes envers Silena, toutes sauf peut-être Drew. Mais Silena s'en fichait pas mal d'elle.

Après le dîner, les « Aphrodite » décidèrent de s'occuper des filles du camp avant de se préparer elles-mêmes. Elles les amenèrent toutes dans leur bungalow pour pouvoir les habiller et les coiffées.

Une des filles du bungalow numéro dix avaient réussis à se procurer des robes pareilles dans des tailles différentes. C'étaient de belles robes bustier mauve assez classique et chaque robe devait normalement arriver aux genoux de la personne qui en portait une.

Annabeth avait du mal à ne pas bouger pendant que Silena s'occupait d'elle, mettant ainsi la patience de Silena à rude épreuve.

-Arrête de bouger si tu ne veux pas être brûlée, l'avertie Silena, son fer à lisser en main.

-Désolée, dit Annabeth en regardant avec appréhension le fer au-dessus de sa tête.

Les deux filles étaient assises dans un coin du bungalow d'Aphrodite. Le bungalow était bondé et encore plus bruyant que d'habitude. Les filles, qu'elles soient enfants d'Aphrodite ou non, étaient hystériques. Elles n'étaient que quatorze filles à rester toute l'année, pourtant Annabeth avait l'impression qu'elles étaient une centaine. En tout cas, elles faisaient le même bruit qu'un troupeau de hyènes.

-Ça va ? lui demanda soudain Silena. Tu as l'air d'être sur le point de vomir.

-À ce point ? gémit Annabeth.

-Ça ira, lui dit gentiment Silena.

-Je déteste ce genre de soirées, avoua Annabeth. Ce n'est pas contre toi ni contre ton bungalow, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Mais…C'est pas vraiment mon truc. Trop de bruit, trop de stresse.

-Je suppose, dit Silena avec un petit sourire en coin, que le fait d'y aller avec Luke ne fait qu'accentuer ton stresse.

Annabeth se raidit mais n'ajouta rien. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants. La plupart des filles étaient sorties retrouver leur partenaire.

-Voilà ! dit Silena quelques minutes plus tard. Lève-toi, que j'admire le résultat.

Annabeth se leva à contrecœur et regarda sombrement Silena, qui semblait plutôt fière d'elle. Annabeth l'avait laissée lui mettre un petit de maquillage, temps que ça restait discret. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille étaient désormais lisses et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Sa robe bustier se terminait quelques centimètres en dessous de ses genoux. Elle était très jolie, le seul problème, s'était sa tête triste.

-Parfaite ! déclara Silena avec satisfaction. J'ai fait du bon boulot. Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres, je vais aller me changer.

Silena se dirigea vers son lit mais Annabeth ne bougea pas. Silena la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Annabeth déglutit.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Annabeth à voix basse, pour ne pas que les autres « Aphrodite » en train de se préparer ne l'entendent. Quand j'avais sept ans…Je trouvais ça normal, il n'y avait rien de dérangeant.

Silena comprit qu'elle parlait de sa relation avec Luke. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle regarda Annabeth, qui regardait quant à elles fixèrent le sol, quelques instants. Puis elle décida de faire ce que tout enfant d'Aphrodite digne de ce nom ferait :

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Les « Aphrodite » pouvaient être fières d'elles. L'appréhension des pensionnaires n'avait plus lieu d'être. Tous avaient réussis à s'amuser et tous admiraient le travail des « Aphrodite » et des « Apollon ». La musique allait parfaitement bien avec l'ambiance, l'éclairage donnait à la soirée quelque chose de magique et tous attendaient avec impatience le bouquet final.

Finalement, Annabeth s'était amusée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Silena, elle se sentait bien, libérée de toute angoisse. Elle éprouvait même moins de gêne quand Luke – en un simple costume noir, comme tous les autres garçons du camp - lui prenait la main. Luke sembla remarquer ce changement de comportement.

-Au fait, dit-il soudain vers la fin de la soirée pendant qu'ils dansaient, Silena et toi êtes arrivées plus tard que les autres. De quoi vous parliez ?

Il avait ce petit sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillaient. Annabeth cilla. Elle eut l'étrange sensation qu'il savait très bien de qui elles avaient parlé.

-Oh, de rien, essaya d'éluder la fille d'Athéna. Ce n'était pas très intéressant, on a tout simplement oublié l'heure.

Elle vit qu'il ne la crut pas, mais il se contenta de sourire et elle l'imita.

Quand ce fut l'heure des feux d'artifice, tous arrêtèrent de danser pour admirer le travail. Les feux d'artifices devaient être magique car, une fois très haut dans le ciel, les feux d'artifices inscrivaient des petits mots, des petites phrases et plusieurs fois des cœurs transpercés par des flèches apparurent. C'était plutôt impressionnant.

Quand la soirée se termina finalement, il y eut une véritable explosion de cris de joie. Les enfants d'Aphrodite pouvaient être heureuses.

La colonie ne fut vraiment silencieuse qu'à partir de deux heures et demie du matin. Ce fut l'heure à laquelle Silena se faufila en dehors de son bungalow en direction de la plage, où elle y alluma un petit feu. Elle s'était démaquillée et portait à présent son tee-shirt orange et son blue-jean. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et elle était vraiment fatiguée, mais heureuse. Elle tenait entre ses bras sa robe de soirée.

Accroupie devant le petit feu, elle repensa à la soirée. Elle y était allée sans vrai partenaire mais avait dansé avec à peu près tous les garçons. Le moment où elle fut la plus heureuse fut peut-être celui où Luke était venu l'inviter à danser au milieu de la soirée. Ils n'avaient partagé qu'une danse mais Silena était sûre que s'était la plus belle danse de sa vie. L'autre moment de la soirée où elle s'était sentie très heureuse fut quand, à la fin, tous avaient félicité le bungalow d'Aphrodite et d'Apollon pour cette merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient organisés ensemble.

Silena Beauregard regarda les flammes crépiter et sourit. Avec précaution, elle mit sa robe à l'intérieur des flammes et adressa une prière à sa déesse préférée. Sa belle robe de balle était un petit sacrifice pour sa mère, Aphrodite. Les flammes se mirent soudain à grandir et son ancienne robe disparut entièrement, laissant derrière elle une étrange et agréable odeur de fleur.

Tout ce que Silena avait fait, elle l'avait fait pour sa mère. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était capable de faire changer les autres d'avis, de les convaincre de participer à cette soirée. Elle voulait prouver à sa mère – et peut-être un peu à elle-même – qu'elle pouvait le faire. Et, alors que son feu, redevenu petit, s'éteignait lentement, Silena se demanda si sa mère était fière d'elle.

Elle se dit alors qu'elle risquait d'en être bientôt fixée. Tout dépendrait des rêves qu'elle ferait une fois endormie.

Silena se releva et se dirigea lentement vers son bungalow, heureuse.

* * *

**Hem...j'espère que vous avez aimé .**

**C'est un peu Lukabeth, désolée pour les fans de Percy/Annabeth (en même temps, comment j'aurais pu faire du Percabeth alors que ça se passe avant que Percy arrive ? XD). J'aime bien ce couple, ne vous méprenez pas. Seulement, je suis aussi Lukabeth x) [d'ailleurs, dans cet OS, c'est surtout de l'amitié en fait]**

**PS: Comme je voulais absolument poster cet OS le 14, je ne l'ai pas relu, donc j'ai vu des fautes d'orthographes. je vais essayé mais bon, orthographe et moi... EDIT : Et là, j'ai corrigé les grosses fautes...Oh mon Dieu, faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me relire...**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
